


all your eggs in one basket

by lavendori



Series: tsukishima's birthday [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Tsukishima Kei’s Birthday, first years all grown up, tsukki is so stressed from life, tsukki's first birthday in uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendori/pseuds/lavendori
Summary: During his first year at uni, Tsukki’s birthday falls on the most stressful week: finals. Fortunately, that never stopped his old teammates from celebrating him anyway.They may not play for Karasuno together anymore, but they will always be on the same team.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, karasuno first years - Relationship
Series: tsukishima's birthday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496129
Comments: 29
Kudos: 156





	all your eggs in one basket

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LITTLE MOONCAKE TSUKKI!!!!
> 
> i can't believe this marks my third year writing haikyuu fic, as my first fic ever was his birthday 3 years ago 😱 tsukki really means so much to me and i'm so honored i can be writing for him for so long. here's to many more years to come <3
> 
> (also i have no idea when finals week lands so just pretend it's on his birthday week ok, sorry for the inaccuracy)

🌙

Kei’s first semester of uni has been nothing to write home about.

Not that he could anyway, even if he were the type to ‘write home’ about things. The main reason being that he doesn’t have the _time_ . From the start of his first year at Tohoku, it’s been a nonstop rollercoaster of work. _‘Why not accept the scholarship in Tokyo?’_ Takeda-sensei had asked when Kei mentioned that he wanted to attend Tohoku _and_ keep volleyball in his life. It would’ve been the easier route, but Kei has never been one to make his life easy. And besides, he’d been able to make good grades while keeping up with practice throughout high school. While university would be more difficult, Kei was determined to manage and see it through.

With a blasé shrug, he had bowed his head and replied, _‘I’ve already made my decision.’_

Flashforward to now. Between the ten-page research paper that’s due on Monday for his European civilization class, the anthropology exam for the day after that he needs to study for, and volleyball practice tonight for the third night in a row, he’s starting to regret his choices. His finals week has left him no room to breathe, and his body and brain are both battered from the onslaught of assignments, tests, and the continuous slam of volleyball against his wrists. All because of his naive hubris. (Hinata had really rubbed off on him — definitely for the worse.) Quite frankly, he’s not sure he has it in him to make it through to next week.

Yamaguchi and Akiteru have both sent him periodic texts to check up on him, but he’s only responded to a third of them, and with half the amount of words he would’ve normally used (which is to say, one word replies.)

Other than the two of them, and the occasional texts from other members of Karasuno that he usually ignores, Kei doesn’t really socialize much at uni. His roommate is fine, they just don’t click. His new teammates are great, but they’re still pretty new. It always takes Kei a while to warm up to people. This is just the beginning.

The truth is, he’s bitten off more than he can chew. As it turns out, juggling university and volleyball is no easy feat. Kei knew this going into it but he chose to do it anyway. Perhaps he really is as masochistic as he’s always accused Hinata and Kageyama to be. His fifteen year old self would retch if he knew.

Nevertheless, he’s going to have to find a way to survive this if he ever wants to play in an actual pro volleyball game when the season begins in October.

🌒

The most stressful part of his finals is that two weeks ago, the unspeakable happened.

He had signed onto his student server to check his grades only to see, to his abject horror, the curvy shapes of a _‘B’,_ glaringly harsh against the stark white page.

His stomach sinks. He has never seen one of those in his life. It has to be a mistake. Lifting his glasses, Kei rubs his eyes and looks again.

The dark B stares back, sitting menacingly next to _History of Feudalism_ like a scarlet letter.

Kei sighs and wrings his hands in his hair. How could this have happened? It must have been their last short-answer exam. What was it that he got wrong? Before the test, he had been hanging onto an A-, having written not one, but two decent papers for this class at the beginning of the semester. But now, unless he receives a 95 or above on his final paper, he’s at risk for ending the semester with a B+.

With a frustrated groan, he pulls out his textbook and classroom notes and flips through the sections he knows he was too exhausted and brain-fried to spend ample time on. Kei had had practice the day before that exam, so he had studied another day before that, then squeezed in a few more hours of review when he came home from practice the next night. He remembers how cramped and cluttered his mind had felt, like all the thoughts and information collected over time was threatening to spill out of his head.

There were dates he had mixed up, details and names he’d forgotten. He was so sure he’d done his best — he’d always been confident with himself in this field — and yet, things were slipping through the cracks. Kei has always been a careful person, both on the court and off the court. It drives him crazy to be confronted with clear evidence that his mind is not always reliable. Like misplacing an item you’ve never lost before. It never happens. How can it suddenly happen?

No matter the pain, he needs to blot this blank space in his brain out. He _needs_ to get that A on the final paper. As much as he hates it, he probably has to schedule an office hour meeting with his professor.

 _Ugh,_ he groans again, resting his head on the desk. _Another task to add to the list._

🌓

Back in high school, Kei’s classmates had always been impressed with how Kei managed to play in Karasuno’s volleyball club while keeping his cumulative GPA up among the top 10 people in their senior class. While he had certainly taken extra measures to stay on top of his studies, the subject material, quite honestly, was never too challenging.

Uni, on the other hand, is challenging in its own right. It isn’t always the content that is hard to process (although his required Hebrew Literature in Translation course gives him the _worst_ headaches), but the sheer amount he has to absorb in such a short time span is overwhelming at best. If he were a full time student and a full time student _only_ , Kei is sure he could breeze through his semesters with ease.

But then — factor in volleyball. Hinata and Kageyama aren’t around to push Kei harder anymore, but that doesn’t make practice any less exhausting. Sendai Frogs is a division two team after all. Not only that, but he’s had to work out more than before at the gym on his own time too in order to keep up with all his teammates. (And besides, Hinata texts him reminders not to fall behind every once in a while anyway and he will never take that lying down.)

It’s a miracle he’s still alive.

After meeting with his Feudalism professor on a Wednesday before volleyball practice, he dedicates every second of free time he has on Thursday to work on his final paper.

He’s deep into crafting an elaborate outline later that night when his phone screen lights up. It’s a sign of Kei’s abysmal levels of sanity that he welcomes the distraction. Anything to pull his head out of being buried five meters beneath his work.

Picking his phone up, he swipes the message open.

**_Yamaguchi:_ **

_I know things have been hectic this month but what are you doing this weekend?_

_Also don’t ignore this!! I’ll file for a missing person if you do!! >:0 _

Kei rolls his eyes as he quickly types up a response:

_Shut up. I’m studying all weekend._

_Wow, 6 words! Glad you’re alive._ 😅

Kei scrolls up in their previous messages without any hint of shame. There’s a series of Yamaguchi asking him how things are going for 10 texts in a row, and then a single reply from him that reads, _“Fine,”_ dated two months ago. Classic.

His phone lights up again.

**_Yamaguchi:_ **

_Anyway. Was thinking of getting dinner in your area on Saturday night._

_Wanna go?_

_Could be a nice early birthday treat too!_

A sinking feeling settles in his chest. For once in his life, Kei wants to choose the social alternative. Venturing out into a crowded street with a close friend while taking in the sights and smells of various restaurants in the neighborhood is tempting, to say the least. It just so happens that he’s unable to soak in anything at all due to the fact that his head is currently splitting at the seams. The freedom to share a meal with friends then walk and talk with no particular destination at hand feels like a hazy scene from a previous life. It is nowhere near the reality he must adhere to now. He wonders if Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi ever have the time to occasionally enjoy such leisurely activities, as their agendas seem pretty packed too. They’re probably just as stressed out as he is. Not to mention Hinata and Kageyama have more dedication to volleyball than anyone else he’s ever met. No one has the free time anymore.

Kei sighs. How did they all grow up so fast?

His phone lights up with another text after a few minutes of him zoning out about the past.

**_Yamaguchi:_ ** _… I guess I’ll take that as a no_ 😔

_Don’t work yourself too hard Tsukki!!!_

Kei ends their short-lived exchange with a single word.

_Sorry._

🌔

On Friday morning, Kei receives another text.

**_wild beast (ignore)_ ** **_  
_** **_Friday, Sept 24, 8:12 AM_ ** **_  
_** **_———————_ **

_Tsukki_

_Tsukkiiiiiiiiiii_

_Have you gone to the gym yet this week???_

_Don’t forget or else we may never play each other again someday :((_

_(8:47 AM) TSUKKI!!!!!_

_(9:05 AM) [image]_

_ >:0 _

_How you gonna lift 20kg with that middle finger up_

_It gets plenty of exercise by talking to you_

_!!!! MEAN!!!! >:0 _

_Keep going, it’s working_

_I’m slamming a ball against it next time if we ever play_

_*when we play. ‘Cuz we’re b OTH gonna make it!!_

_[image]_

_TSUKISHIMA RUDE!!!!!_

_I’m gonna MAKE you tape those fingers together after our match someday!!!!_

_( :_

🌔

Later that evening, before his regular scheduled break for dinner, he receives, to his great surprise, a text from the King.

The notification reveals nothing, and it takes Kei a second to realize that it’s because it’s just a photo. With a quick swipe, he opens it up to see the polished floors and high ceiling of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gym’s stadium. It is full of players and bouncing balls. No caption, no explanation.

Did His Highness _mean_ to send this? What is he supposed to do with it?

Kei is about to roll his eyes and ignore it when another message pops up on the screen.

It’s a similar photo from the same angle, except this time it’s zoomed in. There, in the bottom left hand corner, head peeking out behind someone else’s shoulder, is none other than _the_ Ushiwaka.

So Kageyama is on the same team as Ushijima now. Kei can’t say he’s surprised, but it does ignite a scalding hot flame inside him.

The King’s message is clear. _Catch up, or go home._

Against all reason, Kei’s lips curl into the smallest of smirks. Suddenly, he’s not feeling so tired anymore.

_Duly noted, Your Highness._

_You never needed to worry in the first place._

  
  


🌔

Kei spends the rest of his Friday evening working on the paper for Feudalism. He’d talked to his professor already; he can get that A. He just needs to focus.

He doesn't know when he falls asleep that night. All he knows is that when he wakes up on Saturday morning, his head is on his desk, sunlight peeks in from beyond his blinds, and above him, the lamp is still on.

Kei lifts his head off his arms but regrets it immediately. A sharp pain throbs in his skull and at the bridge of his nose, alerting him to the fact that he had slept with his glasses on. With a groan, he pulls them off and rubs at the spot between his eyebrows.

Everything is a fucking mess.

His roommate’s bed is empty, and judging by the angle with which the sunlight hits his window, it must be a lot later in the day than he meant to wake up in.

Resigned to defeat, Kei reaches out for his phone and checks the time.

It is now half past noon, which means he can say goodbye to his original (and now, he realizes, ambitious) plan of getting through half his paper by the time he eats lunch. So much for waking up early. It’ll be a miracle if he can finish the paper at all by today, since he has afternoon practice until dinner. And he was supposed to study for the next exam starting tomorrow…

With a heavy sigh, he sets his phone down, but pauses when he notices a couple messages he’d missed taking up the screen. Rubbing his eyes, Kei swipes up to read them.

**_Yachi Hitoka (9:26 AM):_ **

_Hello Tsukishima!_

_I heard you have a rough week coming up, so even if you don’t believe in this, I’m sending good vibes your way._

_(Although, never forget: you have friends with whom you can always ask for help! I’d be happy to read over any papers if you ever need a second eye :) Ganbatte!)_

Kei smiles at the thought, then checks the time again. He has practice in a little over an hour and still needs to eat. Although he has never been one to ask for help back in high school, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take Yachi up on that offer. If there’s anything he’s learned from being in the Karasuno volleyball club, it’s that he tends to spend too much time in his own head, often to his own detriment. Even if he could just talk to another human being about some of his thoughts for the essay, maybe it’s the oil he needs to get the gears in his head turning. Then, when he returns from practice, he can get to work with relatively more ease.

Tapping on Yachi’s message box, he starts typing up a reply.

_Actually… are you free this afternoon? I have a few thesis ideas for a history of feudalism paper that I might want to run by you._

  
  


🌔

Practice was, as usual, gruesome as hell. Kei leaves the gymnasium even more beaten and battered than he felt the night before.

They had done a large number of serve drills and Kei, driven by the combined spite-motivation of Kageyama and Hinata from yesterday, did not hold back. A couple hours and a gallon of water later, however, he may or may not have a few regrets.

Trust the crazy monster duo to ruin him like this.

With a big yawn, he says goodbye to his teammates and starts heading back to campus. Even though practice was productive, he feels defeat weighing down on his shoulders. He’s got a long night ahead of him.

Remembering that he had asked Yachi for help, he pulls out his phone and checks for any messages. To his dismay, the only text he’s received from her is from two hours ago: _Sure! Let me see what I can do._

Of course, this is okay, and she’s done nothing wrong. Yachi doesn’t owe him anything. It’s his own homework assignment after all. But if Kei had to be honest with himself, the moment he unlocked his phone made him realize that a part of him had been hoping — not just for finals’ support, but simply for a friend to talk to. He supposes he could have said yes to dinner with Yamaguchi, but that would require him being away from his desk, whereas discussing his paper with Yachi would be killing two birds with one stone.

Kei sighs. Oh well. He’ll just have to work on the essay until he finishes, even if it means leaving less time to study for the next exam. He can try to be okay with a B, but knowing he _can_ maintain an A because he’s capable of it makes the former option unacceptable.

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, he quickens his pace so he can grab dinner (and maybe another cup of coffee) from the cafeteria, shower, then chain himself to his computer until he gets through the rest of the night.

  
  


The cafeteria itself is a dismal sight. With it being the weekend before finals, the space is empty of all conversation, with very few people sticking around for a casual meal. Students with laptops and textbooks take up the tables instead, with little to no discussion around the room. Devoid of the usual liveliness and clutter, only gray floors and drab walls remain. After stepping in to grab a prepared to-go bowl of pork katsudon and cold brew coffee, Kei checks out with his purchases and heads back to the dorms.

His roommate is out when he enters his room. Probably out in the library with his studious friends. The nice thing about him preferring to work outside is that Kei often gets the place to himself — something he sorely needs today.

He hangs up his jacket and duffel bag in the closet and unpacks his dinner bag over his desk. Once he finishes scarfing down his meal, he takes a quick shower and settles down into work straight away.

Whoever created humans to need more than six hours of sleep on average everyday has a sick sense of humor. Even as Kei writes, he can’t stop his eyes from drooping in the middle of his sentences. Every paragraph of his essay can barely drag itself, and whatever mental fabric is holding his brain together at this critical time threatens to tear at the seams. It’s too difficult to connect his fraying thoughts without the strings unraveling at the ends. He’s never had this hard of a time staying awake while doing homework before. Granted, he’s had exhausting nights after volleyball practice and tournaments of course, but his classes back in high school always felt like a breeze compared to uni. All he can think about now is the seven pages he has left ahead of him, and the roughly twenty hour period he has to finish them.

Kei checks the time. 8:33 PM. He lets out a long exhale. The night is still young.

His roommate’s hand clock ticks a slow beat as he types away at his keyboard. Each second that passes feels like an hour, each word he writes an eternity. His brain is so muddled that translating ideas onto paper feels like churning sludge instead of butter.

He just has to make it through the night.

When he reaches the bottom of the third page, he’s fighting against the sweet pull of sleep so hard that the line tying his conscious and subconscious together feels blurred and torn. The throbbing in his head reaches a point where Kei just wants to give in. Maybe he can afford to take a small power nap. Just for a little bit…

He tries to pick up his phone so he can set an alarm for ten minutes but his chin slips from his hand, nodding him back into a state of half-sleep. _Ugh._ He shakes his head, finding no phone at all in his hands. Of course. He’d only _thought_ about setting the alarm. He still needs to actually… do it. Must… do it… before… 

His head hits the desk before he can summon the consciousness to follow through on his actions. _No._ He can’t afford to sleep. He _won’t_ sleep. He refuses to let himself fall victim to these primitive desires.

But then again… the allure is so strong…

A loud knock raps on his skull. Frowning, he buries his head deeper in between his arms. Probably for his neighbor next door.

Another knock, sharper and more demanding, jolts him back into half-consciousness. This time, there’s no mistaking it. It’s coming from Kei’s own door.

Who could be calling on either him or his roommate on a Saturday night before finals week?

Kei rubs his eyes, trying his best to rub the sleep out of them. Scooting his chair back, he stands up from his seat and walks to the door.

There is only silence and shadow on the other side. No movement, no sound — nothing. Figuring he might as well get this over with and return to work as soon as possible, Kei grips the doorknob and turns.

“SURPRISE!”

Kei flinches and stumbles back. When he cracks his eyes open, he feels his stomach drop out from beneath him.

There, standing within the metal doorframe, are the four people Kei had secretly been yearning to see the most all week.

So of course, he tells them so.

“Oh my god. I don’t want to see any of you right now.”

Yamaguchi, who’s in front, rolls his eyes.

“Happy birthday, Tsukki,” he says.

“It’s not my birthday yet,” Kei retorts. He knows he’s being facetious but he doesn’t care. “And I _told_ you I have to study.”

“Yes, yes, we know,” Hinata interjects, a smug grin stretching across his face. “And that’s exactly why we came!”

Kei looks him dead in the eye in an effort to maintain his usual bored and disinterested expression. “Oh. You’re still here?”

“Shut up, Tsukki!! You know I’m not leaving until next year!”

“And I look forward to it. Good riddance.”

Hinata humphs and crosses his arms. “I know you’ll miss me. You can’t even try to fake it, we’re too close for that now!”

“I wouldn’t say we’re close,” Kei mutters, trying to suppress a smile. His eyes shift over to Kageyama, who’s already put on more muscle since the last time Kei’s seen him and somehow looks even bigger now, especially as he leans against the suddenly too-small door.

“Wow, even the King has come to grace us with his presence tonight,” he comments, raising an eyebrow. “Haven’t you been at some royally important training camp out of the country or something?”

“That’s also next year,” Kageyama replies. He narrows his eyes. “Didn’t you recognize the Tokyo stadium from the text I sent yesterday?”

Kei knows this, of course. He just can’t resist ribbing him. With a smirk, he says, “Still spared some precious time to swing around Sendai, then, hm?”

“Shut up. I was visiting home anyway this weekend. Took the bullet train this afternoon. Then Yamaguchi picked me up so we could see your ungrateful ass.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Yamaguchi interrupts as Kei opens his mouth to retort. “We didn’t come here just to exchange pleasantries.”

Yachi nods and steps forward. “I agree! I haven’t forgotten about your text, Tsukishima-kun! I have a few notes and ideas to share with you, if you’ll let me—”

“Yachi can stay,” Kei announces to no one in particular. “Everyone else: you’re not needed.”

“You can’t just uninvite us all like that!” Hinata declares with an indignant gasp.

“Oh. Well. To be uninvited, I would have had to invite you in the first place,” Kei says, his lips curling at the corners. He hasn’t smirked this much in ages, and quite honestly, he’d never realized how much he missed it until now. “You are free to uninvite yourself though.”

“Gahhhh!!”

Kei’s grin widens with Hinata’s frustration. He can never fully express how much joy it brings him to see Hinata remember how purposely difficult Kei always is.

“What Hinata is trying to say,” Yamaguchi cuts in sternly, “is that we’re all here to help, along with Yaachan.”

Kei raises an eyebrow and glances between Kageyama and Hinata. “How on earth are these two going to help me with my history paper?”

“Well, we know you’ve been stressed — and _yes,_ we can tell!” Hinata says as Kei makes a skeptical face. “We know how you text.”

“Which is barely.”

 _“We know,”_ Yamaguchi reiterates. “The point is, the rest of us are here for moral support!”

“Ew,” Kei wrinkles his nose. Why does his best friend have to phrase things in such embarrassing ways out loud? “Stop that.”

“And since we all don’t go to the same school anymore,” Yamaguchi continues as though Kei hadn’t said anything. “We can’t celebrate your birthday the traditional way…”

“You mean by mental torment and humiliation?”

“So we decided this would be our gift to you!” Yamaguchi finishes. “We’re not gonna let you fall asleep, Tsukki! It’s a study party catered to you! We’ll each do our own work and keep you company — and awake!”

“What—” Kei glances again between Kageyama and Hinata— “are _they_ planning to ‘study’?” If he has to put up with any of their chaos on the weekend before finals…

“Actually, I have a Portuguese exam this Wednesday,” Hinata says. “I’m taking a class at a community college in between training, and I really need to do well!”

“Well don’t expect me to help you with that,” Kei tells him.

“I don’t!!! I can study by myself now!” Hinata exclaims before stepping forward and shoving past Kei’s arm and into his room.

“Oi!” Kei calls out after him. “I didn’t say you could come in!”

“You’re taking too long,” Hinata whines as he sets his backpack down next to Kei’s bed. “You need Yaachan’s help. Either all of us stay or none of us stay.”

“Actually, I do have a project to finish this week for my design class too,” Yachi says. “But I'm almost done, so I can definitely help you with your essay first!”

Kei nods his appreciation then steps aside to let Yachi through the doorway.

“I have exams this week too,” Yamaguchi adds before traipsing in after her.

“And the King?” Kei asks, turning just in time to bar Kageyama from entering by throwing an arm out across his chest.

Kageyama scowls. “I brought headphones.” He pauses. “And a volleyball tape on my harddrive.”

“Ugh,” Kei grunts. “You disgust me.”

Kageyama throws him a deadpan glare and holds up a white medium-sized paper bag. Kei recognizes the logo on it immediately as one of the most famous bakeries based in Tokyo.

“I also brought the cake,” Kageyama says. “But I can _uninvite_ that too if that’s what you prefer.”

Kei raises his eyebrows, impressed.

“No need,” he replies with a small smirk, stepping back to let Kageyama through. “Make yourself at home, Your Highness.”

Kei shuts the door behind them all, feeling like his room just got a hell of a lot brighter.

“Ooooooooh!!!” Hinata coos as he glances around. “We’re in _Tsukki’s_ room!”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Kei says as he sits back down at his desk. Although Kei doesn’t have any photos or memorabilia decorating his side, Hinata still gazes appreciatively at the blank walls, his minimal closet, and the books on his shelf, as though by default they’re revealing some deep, hidden part of Kei’s soul. “I don’t even know what there is to be excited about. It’s just a dorm room.”

“You can tell a lot about someone by their personal styles though,” Yachi pipes up, taking the environment in alongside Hinata. “It’s very neat and minimalist. Very _Tsukishima-kun_!”

Kei shrugs. He just likes what’s comfortable.

“Whatever,” he says. “If you guys set me back from finishing this paper I swear to god this will be the last place you ever see in your life.”

 _“We know,”_ Yamaguchi stresses. “We can see the bags under your eyes, Tsukki. We’re just here to make sure you work faster and don’t fall asleep.”

Kei sighs. He can’t deny that their presence does help with the latter. “Fine. But stay quiet, all of you.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi consents. “But first — cake! You have to agree to that, right, Tsukki? You look like you need the sugar boost!”

Kei purses his lips to keep himself from smiling too much. “Fine.”

Kageyama hands him the bag, from which Yamaguchi pulls out a box and sets it on the desk in front of Kei. Kei unwraps it to find none other than his favorite, classic strawberry-flavored confectionery.

Like the previous two years, a lump forms in his throat at the sight of it. By coming here for a mini reunion, their gift to him symbolizes all the hard work they’ve been through and shared together, which has only been kneaded more and more by the hard work they all continue to do to this day. They may not play for Karasuno together anymore, but they will always be on the same team. They’ll always be there to cheer him on and support him even in the midst of hellish finals weeks and battering volleyball practices. Somehow, the cake is a firm reminder of that.

“Thank you,” Kei mutters quietly as he stares down at the plumpest strawberry on top.

Hinata grins and pulls something out of his backpack. The next thing Kei knows, Hinata’s stuffed a party hat over his head and all four of them start singing the happy birthday song.

It’s a little chaotic and a lot of a mess, but after they each eat their share of dessert and break off into different corners of the room to work on their individual tasks, Kei can’t help the surge of affection that blossoms in his chest.

There’s peace in this moment, and a comfort too. Despite all the craziness of his current life, Kei can rest assured that wherever they go, however their paths may split and diverge in the oncoming years, just as the baby crows they once were, they don’t ever have to stop flocking together.

🌕

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter ([@lavendori](https://twitter.com/lavendori)) and/or [tumblr](https://lavendori.tumblr.com) if you ever want to scream at me about anything.


End file.
